kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Gameplay
Maleficent is a boss and also one of the main antagonists in all Kingdom Hearts titles except Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Like several other bosses, she takes on a more powerful form after her first defeat, in this case a massive dragon. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts During this battle, Maleficent attacks from a floating platform. She summons Defenders and Darkballs to aid her in battle and uses powerful magic attacks. Take note that the Defenders only appear when Maleficent 'doesn't' send green fire into the torches. Cast Aerora to reduce the damage by half, as well as to deal sufficient damage whilst attacking her. If a player attacks the platform enough, it drops to the ground and Maleficent is open to attack. The player can also cast Gravity on the platform to bring it down. When Maleficent cries, "Meteors of heaven... unleash thy fury!," the player should move to the far edge of the curved area of the Chapel. This will prevent them from receiving a large amount of damage. Otherwise, Maleficent will mostly summons a thunderstorm above, indicated by her cackling and swinging her staff above her. When she summons the lightning from the storm to attack, she yells: "A bolt of lightning, stirke them down!", giving on enough time to run away. The lightning only moves circularly. However, there is a second wave of lightning following this. It's advisable to hide under the platform, or if you can reach Maleficent, start pounding away until she summons the meteors or Defenders. If Maleficent is cornered and low on health, she'll turn into a ball of green fire and fly over to one side of the Castle Chapel along with the platform, then retake her normal form. If Sora's stats are rather low, then it is advisable to summon Tinker Bell to periodically restore Sora's HP and/or have Cure or Cura as a shortcut on the X button. Defenders drop MP orbs, and Darkballs drop HP orbs, giving the player a plentiful supply of the two. When she is defeated, the player will receive the Cheer Ability for Donald. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When Maleficent challenges Ventus, he must cooperate with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. They will have a special ability called "Joint Force" that could give the player the advantage in this battle. Aside from the help of the fairies, who otherwise just float around the battlefield, Ventus can use D-Links, Shotlocks, and Command Styles. At the start of the battle, Maleficent will warp from the high platform on which she stood during the preceding cutscene to Ventus's location. While the player can attack her, once her staff begins to glow, a pool of flames will begin to form around her. The fairies' help must be used to be rid of the flames. The special command mentioned above causes Ventus to shoot Maleficent with a ball of light, dealing quite a bit of damage, and stunning her for a time, thus opening her to more damage, if the player correctly presses , , , and when the on-screen prompts appear. Note that failure to do so will result in Ventus being stunned for six seconds, leaving him open to Maleficent's other attacks. This may need to be done several times throughout the battle. While Maleficent is stunned, she can be bombarded with magic and physical attacks, Tornado and Wind Raid recommended due to the fact that these abilities hit multiple times. The use of Aero-based attacks also has a high chance of allowing Ventus the use of the Fever Pitch Command Style. While Fever Pitch is activated, the player should show Maleficent no mercy with the Keyblade, but the player should take caution, as the witch may knock Ventus away with her staff. After taking enough damage, Maleficent may warp away to the side of the battlefield. The player should immediately run to her location to continue attacking, using Dodge Roll to avoid the dark lightning she summons from above. The longer one takes to reach Maleficent, the sooner she'll warp away after reaching her. Should one reach her, he or she must be extremely careful of the lightning bolts Maleficent summons, the witch causing them to hit the area several times. Dodge Roll can be used to avoid them. As Maleficent's HP starts to dwindle, she will begin traveling across the battlefield as a pinwheel-shaped cloud of damaging, dark energy. Dodge Roll again can be used to avoid her. As her HP dwindles further, she will occasionally call her guards to attack Ventus, but they are minor annoyances and can be defeated for much-needed HP orbs. Maleficent is not difficult to defeat, and she can fall rather quickly if the proper strategies are followed. Maleficent will always chant before casting a spell, which makes predicting her attacks very easy. Although the boss is immune to Aero or Magnet, certain attacks like Tornado can knock her into the air. The best way to ensure a swift defeat, of course, is to remember that Ventus is powerful in both physical and magical areas, use the fairies' presence to one's advantage, and make full use of all special powers granted by abilities such as Command Styles. Videos Notes and references Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses